1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to cigarette extinguishers and more specifically it relates to a windproof ashtray. The windproof ashtray will prevent any cigarette ashes deposited therein from being blown out by the wind and contains at least one structure for extinguishing a burning end of a cigarette and depositing it therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous cigarette extinguishers have been provided in prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,936,765 to Talkington; 3,522,812 to Chism; 3,871,387 to Busse and 4,548,217 to Saculla all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.
A cigarette extinguisher comprising an ash tray including opposed side walls. A bar is mounted horizontally in the tray on the side walls. The bar has a circular opening therein. A tapered receptacle for extinguishing the burning end of the cigarette is mounted in the opening and depends from the bar. A flange on the upper end of receptacle is engaged on the bar. A bracket is on the lower portion of the receptacle. A plunger is slideable in the bar and bracket. A closure for the lower end of the receptacle is fixed on the plunger. A coil spring engaged with the bracket is for securing the receptacle in the opening and is operatively connected to the plunger for actuating same for engaging the closure with the receptacle.
A flat-bottomed can provides a self-standing receiver. The top of the can has an upstanding screw-threaded neck for a screw cap having a lid portion that is centrally apertured and embodies a truncated conical adapter into which the depending discharge neck of an upstanding funnel is secured. A coiled spring atop the funnel provides cigarette seating and gripping members so that ashes, butts and refuse gravitate and accumulate in the receiver for emptying and disposition.
The ashtray comprises a housing and a U-shaped insert inserted into the housing. An upper portion of one side of the insert is included downwardly and an upper portion of the opposite side is bent first inwardly and then upwardly to form a fulcrum edge. A balance-like cover member is loosely supported on the fulcrum edge and one arm thereof is operable to abut from below against the edge of the downwardly sloping side portion whereas the other arm is provided with a weight urging the one arm into a gap closing position. The one arm is preferably provided with a U-shaped attachment forming together with the sloping side a cigarette butt extinguishing chamber.
Herein disclosed is a compact, highly attractive combination cigarette extinguisher and ashtray. The device comprises a body portion of generally cylindrical formation adapted to be supported on a table top, desk or the like with its axis vertical. The peripheral wall of the body provides a plurality of vertically-extending recesses each adapted to receive a cigarette butt with the lighted end of the latter downward. A cap fits over the upper portion of the body and is rotatable to align an opening in the cap with a selected one of the vertically-extending recesses to permit deposit of a cigarette butt in such recess. The cap is then rotated to close off the recess and the light on the butt is quickly extinguished. A filter element is disposed between the upper surface of the body and the inner surface of the cap, to restrict passage of the odor of the extinguished butt from passing into the room in which the combination cigarette extinguisher and ashtray is disposed.